


【联五】鉴证课专家（1）

by Milomua



Category: animation - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【联五】鉴证课专家（1）

“呕……”淡金色鬈发的男人一手扶着桌角一手捂住嘴，弯下身艰难地干呕着。尝试许久，那一小团干瘪的东西仍然固执地卡在喉头，咽不下也呕不出。弗朗西斯憋红着一张脸，觉得五脏六腑都要咳出来了。

伊万捧着脸笑眯眯地看着他，紫罗兰色的眼睛熠熠闪光：“要万尼亚帮忙吗？”

“No than……ooooh！”弗朗西斯爆发出一声短促的尖叫，伊万已经把手伸了过来，捏住他的下颌用力一提。随着喉结快速而绝望地一滚，痛苦消失了。

弗朗西斯似乎听见了有重物落进胃袋里的沉闷声音，确定不是错觉后彻底生无可恋。

“现在你感觉怎么样？”伊万收回了手，十指交叠垫在下巴上，笑容迷人。

“糟透了。”弗朗西斯单手捂脸，发自肺腑的无力感。“所以这次又是什么？让我猜猜——草蜢，还是蚕蛹？”

“龙虱。”

“啊啊啊那是什么玩意！”弗朗西斯要暴走了。

伊万张了张嘴，还是决定换一种说法：“……好东西，适合你。滋阴补肾壮阳，对降胆固醇和高血压很有效果。”

弗朗西斯已经走到药品柜去找催吐的药物了。

伊万摇了摇头，很是惋惜。“万尼亚真搞不懂，居然是你这个法国人最抗拒我的昆虫料理……上次我做的蝇蛆沙拉他们都很欢迎的诶。阿尔那个蠢货吃了两盘，早知道万尼亚应该往里下点东西，氰化钾什么的。”

想到那一盘粘糊糊的白色，弗朗西斯的胃又开始蠢蠢欲动：“……哥哥我，我一开始还以为那玩意是亚瑟鼓捣出来的。”

伊万鄙视地看着他：“亚瑟做的东西会自动打码，这是常识。”

弗朗西斯没找到药，给自己倒了杯水：“咳，你要不要去看看今早报上来的那桩酒店舞男谋杀案？尸体在二号房停着，走好不送。”

伊万捡起今天的报送单看了看“就这一桩案子？天下太平啊。”

“……等一下，阿尔好像也在二号房看尸体。”想起来了，弗朗西斯敲了一下额角，自己作的是什么死把这对冤家往一块凑？

伊万走到消毒柜旁边取无菌衣：“他负责这个案子？”

弗朗西斯摊摊手：“可能昨晚爽到了？他今天来的特早人特兴奋，直接划了勾把案子领掉了。So，你可以说是他一个人的案子。”

伊万看上去有点不高兴，抱着衣服抬腿便走：“既然我来了，那现在就不是了。”

弗朗西斯一把抓住人衣服摆：“给哥哥个面子，两位爷别再在停尸房里打起来了成吗？你们已经把塞茜露小姐吓跑了！”

伊万回头，笑眯眯地：“万尼亚和阿尔的关系很好啊？上次不是在打架，是还原犯罪场景，有点误伤在所难免嘛！”

弗朗西斯心里呵了个呵的，俩人加起来光缝针就有十几针，后勤管事的差点没鉴证课天花板拆掉，你跟老子讲误伤？当然这话也就在心里过过瘾，嘴上还是得哄着：“这次没有发生打斗，死因是头部遭受钝器重击，二老安分点成么？”

伊万决定实力转移话题：“亚瑟呢？没见他人啊？”

弗朗西斯顿了顿，露出一个深不可测的表情：“呵呵，不可说。”

伊万也眯起了眼睛：“呵呵，你不说我也知道。”

 

“Oh shit!”

亚瑟刚走到门口，就被扑面的猩红溅了一头一脸。嫌弃地抿起一点儿凑到鼻子底下闻了闻，顿时大惊失色：“王耀你哪来的血！”

黑发的男人抽掉手套，和作为凶器的花瓶一起随便往旁边一丢。转过身的时候浑身上下都是淋漓的血迹，鼻梁上架着全包式护目镜看不清表情，怀里捧着一颗破破烂烂的，头。

亚瑟自认为心理素质还不错，面对此情此景还没有跪下来喊爸爸。

“你在搞什么？”

异口同声，气急败坏。

王耀抽出一只手摘掉护目镜，鼻头紧皱着，好看的眉眼里凝聚着怒气：“站着别动！你挡着我的血液喷溅轨迹啦！”

亚瑟之前走了两步，吓得赶紧退回去。脑袋左右转了转，才看到身后的墙上贴了白纸，鲜明的血痕划过一道触目惊心的流星状横线，而自己正处于这道横线的正中，有点愧疚。

王耀抱着相机走过来，咔嚓咔嚓一阵拍。

“……你还没回答我问题呢，血哪来的？” 亚瑟无奈地站在墙边，仿佛一个做错事的孩子。

“我自己配的。”王耀放下相机，“你可以走了。”

亚瑟走过去站在王耀旁边，抻脖子瞧他比对罪案现场墙上留下的血迹和此刻眼前的狼藉画面。亚瑟伸手指了指：“耀你看，案发现场墙上的血也不是连成一片的，这里断开了大约半米。”

王耀点点头：“看来这里也是被什么东西挡住了。会是什么呢，衣服架？”

亚瑟看他：“你有没有想过这么一种可能性，凶案现场里除了受害人和嫌疑人，还有第三个人在场，目击了整个案件，甚至有可能……参与进去了？”

“而且根据轮廓来看，这个神秘的目击者，还是个女人。”

亚瑟抿了抿唇：“还有其它发现吗？”

“有。”王耀坐在电脑前，把相片导入电脑放大示意亚瑟：“根据血液喷溅点连线确定的头部重击位置，除了最开始的一下差不多是一个男子正常的高度外，剩下的三点都不对劲。位置实在太低，似乎就是——”王耀环顾四周，突然往后一倒，身子顺着靠椅下滑到只剩个脑袋搭着椅子边，抬头看着亚瑟一张蛋疼脸：“就是这么个高度。“

亚瑟翻了个白眼：“……你下次能不能别这么突然，我已经被你吓着两次了。”

王耀躺在地上伸出右手，拇指和食指围成一个圈。

“你的意思是OK不会再犯了么？”

“我的意思是你做好心理准备，可能还会有第三次。“王耀翻了个白眼，伸出手，”拉我起来。“

亚瑟在心里比了十个中指。

“现在看来，在受害人已经丧失攻击能力的情况下，艾莉尔小姐仍然补了几砖，那么这就是谋杀了，毫无疑问。”

“不对，躺在地上并不代表受害人丧失攻击能力，尤其那么个大男人……哎，你注意到这个了吗？”亚瑟手指着照片上受害人手腕处的勒痕。

“艾莉尔小姐声称受害人有M倾向，喜欢玩捆绑或者性窒息之类的重口味。这个事情也经过其他人证实了。所以不排除这个勒痕和案件无关的可能。当然，也只是可能。”

“这个金领男？抖M？你在逗我？”亚瑟感觉自己不太好。

“不要歧视SM爱好者好么？”王耀不满地看了亚瑟一眼，“ SM只是一种性表达方式，人们希望从施虐与受虐中获得创造性的性快感和违背禁忌的乐趣。这不是什么可耻的事情，如果是基于双方自愿的情况下。”

亚瑟意味深长地看了王耀一眼：“这么开明？你不会也……”

王耀转过头看他，面无表情：“要么停止这个话题，要么把那个头给小爷我吃掉。选择权在你。”

“我选前者。”亚瑟坚定地说。

 

 

弗朗西斯拧着眉翻两个案子的卷宗。抬头问对着镜子戴临时许可证的王耀：“哥哥不懂了，现在的女人一个两个都这么剽悍吗，一言不合就挥砖头把人砸死？”

王耀一脸嫌弃：“别忘了两宗案子都涉及性侵犯，先别管是不是真的，你们这些把快感建立在女人痛苦之上的男人死了多少也算活该。”

弗朗西斯转脸看着亚瑟：“哥哥觉得王耀同志的立场出了一些很奇妙的问题。”

亚瑟喝着红茶望天。

弗朗西斯又把脸转回去：“小耀还不打算加入鉴证课工作吗？每次来都要报临时手续，办公室那边的人也很觉得很麻烦哎。”

“不想。”王耀打理着领口，“我觉得在大学教书很高兴啊，业余兼职干点侦探什么的，来你们鉴定课帮忙只是做做义工。”

“哦。”弗朗西斯瘫着一张脸，“看到你的生活如此充实，哥哥很欣慰。”

王耀回头冲他嫣然一笑。

亚瑟忍无可忍地走过来一把把卷宗拖过来。“我们理一理这个案子。根据艾莉尔小姐的描述，受害人安德鲁把她叫到办公室里是想和她强行发生性关系，艾莉尔小姐在挣扎过程中抄起桌子上的玻璃雕塑对着安德鲁的脑袋砸了几下，受害人倒了下去，血喷了一墙。艾莉尔小姐清醒过来后发现错已酿成，就跑出去叫人报案。”

王耀接着说道：“然后我们鉴定后发现在场的除安德鲁和艾莉尔小姐以外还有一个人，艾莉尔的姐姐，达茜。艾莉尔说她已经有预感会被安德鲁侵犯，就告诉姐姐如果十五分钟后自己没回来就去安德鲁办公室找他。当达茜推门进来的时候，艾莉尔正给了安德鲁致命一击，血喷出来，哗啦——”王耀挥手做天女散花状，亚瑟想起来早上王耀怀里包着一兜人造血的脑袋，胃有点痛，“于是乎，连人带墙，无一幸免。”

王耀停下来，往嘴里丢了块杨梅干，金溜溜的大眼睛盯着弗朗西斯：“你信么？”

弗朗西斯盯着王耀嘴巴里的杨梅干，想起胃里尚未排泄出去的龙虱，目光发直。

王耀摸摸嘴唇，转头向亚瑟撅嘴：“我嘴唇上有东西么？”

亚瑟身形一晃，面对王耀完全不知定力为何物的他觉得自己的痴汉力受到了利用。

一根心形的小箭插在胸口，亚瑟开口声音直接哑了几度：“呃，没有，我没看见。”

“奇怪。”王耀冲弗朗西斯扬扬下巴，低声说：“你看他看着我的嘴魂不守舍的样子，要么我嘴唇上沾东西了，要么他想跟我舌吻。”

又一根心形的小箭噗呲一声戳了进去。亚瑟咽了咽口水，他毕竟对弗朗西斯还是很了解的：“也许是你嘴里的杨梅干让他想起了什么很不好的记忆？我不知道，反正他第一次吃我的司康饼之后维持这幅窝囊废的德行长达一周之久。”

王耀打了个响指：“是伊万！伊万把上次剩的沙虫羹喂他了？”

亚瑟眨眨眼睛：“那玩意我觉得抛开原材料不谈，味道还是很不错的，跟我家的约克郡布丁比就差了那么一点点。”

“你小声点，”王耀同情地拍了拍亚瑟肩膀。“居然有勇气拿你家的菜比，万尼亚听到他会诅咒你的。”

“我反正不相信那个女人的话。”亚瑟把脸转向一边，强行转移话题，“如果达茜是清白的，为什么一开始艾莉尔不把她说出来？等走廊监控拿过来放在眼皮底下才招供已经晚了，太被动了。”

“对此艾莉尔给出的解释是，达茜只是个局外人，也没参与进案子里，她不想把她扯进来。”

“Bullshit. ”亚瑟淡定抿了口红茶。

王耀不置可否。“我觉得我们遗漏了什么，就盘旋在我脑袋里想不出。很关键也很轻易的问题，怎么我就是想不出来……”王耀敲了敲头，“达茜是艾莉尔叫过来的？”

“对，”亚瑟点点头，“说如果她没及时回来的话就去找她——咦！艾莉尔既然知道安德鲁会对她行不轨，她完全可以不去的啊！”

“他们有奸情？”王耀挑了挑眉。

“或者有把柄。“亚瑟补充道，“安德鲁的风评确实很差劲，有传言说他故意收集了女下属的阴私逼迫她们同他发生关系。”

“人渣。”

“还不能过早下定论。”亚瑟抱着胳膊坐在桌子边缘，“我们甚至不能否认这样的可能，艾莉尔想和安德鲁分手，又想敲一笔分手费，于是主动献身，在性行为发生到一半的情况下让自己的亲妹妹冲进来拍照录像什么的，借此敲诈。安德鲁提前发现了她的意图，然后起了争执，亲爱的小姐抄起板砖手起刀落，啪嚓！”

“……你怎么不去写小说。”王耀白了他一眼。

亚瑟委屈地扁了扁嘴：“我就当你夸我。”

“我们现在只能说，艾莉尔有什么明知会受到侵犯还必须去安德鲁办公室的理由。而且我觉得，这理由必定是和达茜相关。”王耀皱着好看的眉头，“正常人的想法看，如果艾莉尔和达茜都是无辜的，我想艾莉尔不仅不会隐瞒达茜的存在，还会主动让达茜为她作证……”

“这种证人是无效的。”亚瑟看了他一眼。

“弗朗西斯！”王耀晃了晃手，往人嘴里塞了团无花果干，“你有任务啦！”

弗朗西斯“啊”了一声，猛地跳起来呸呸呸一阵乱吐。

“万尼亚作孽啊。”王耀摇摇头，“弗朗，你能帮我查一下达茜的财务记录吗，我怀疑有黑帐……还有私生活，得了什么不可告人的病之类的？”

“你们呢？”

“我们要去看看安德鲁的尸体，伊丽莎白说手腕上的勒痕不是SM的痕迹，是新的。”亚瑟走过来，“最近三天的尸体都在二号房？”

弗朗西斯想起了什么，歪了歪头。

“……是的。”

 

 

“我现在怀疑，是达茜和艾莉尔联手谋杀了安德鲁。想想也是，凭艾莉尔那种身材娇小的女人，除非一击致命，安德鲁怎么会给她第二次机会？现在我们目的很单纯，只要证明受害者躺在地上时是没有攻击能力的……”

“嘘！”手放在停尸房门把手上，亚瑟转身，食指落在王耀喋喋不休的唇上，“里面……有声音。”

“卧槽我胆小你别吓我！“王耀一蹦三丈高。

亚瑟矮下身子，把门偷偷打开一条缝，四只眼睛贴了上去。

争吵很激烈，动作很粗暴。从这个角度看过去，伊万弯下身钳着阿尔的手腕压在停尸台上，似乎在吻他，腰部以下的位置狠命地向前撞着。阿尔挣扎地很厉害，扭来扭去大声咒骂着，翘起的两条腿乱蹬一气。

“这算啥，停尸房play？这么劲爆？”王耀从衣兜里摸出眼镜戴上，小声招呼亚瑟：“来大兄弟往旁边挪挪，让哥也饱饱眼福。”

亚瑟斜眼看他：“眼镜戴戴好，没脱裤子好吗。”

“哈？”王耀的眼镜碎成了一百片。

“停停停，不对，蠢熊！”阿尔艰难地撇过脸，“如果那个女人是为了保住贞洁才用台灯砸人的，那伤口的角度不对！而且，强奸的说法只是一面之词，我们需要对那个女人的身体做检查！”

“万尼亚也觉得那个女人是自愿的呢～”伊万笑眯眯地，空出的手捞起阿尔的长腿一掰，顺手拍了一下他的屁股，“那你演得像一点，别叫得像万尼亚要强了你一样♪~”

“那就不演了！fuck！凭什么hero要演被上的女人啊蠢熊！停下来！stop！”阿尔想从停尸台跳下来，奈何一条腿被伊万抓在手里抬高，动弹不得。银发紫眸的男人愉快地摇摆着腰胯磨蹭着，玩得很开心。

“操……”感受到什么火热的东西，阿尔的脸突然有点发灰，“伊万布拉金斯基！你，你你给hero等等，你是不是……硬了……？”

亚瑟有点崩溃，刚想推门进去，手就被抓住了。低头看见一双卜灵卜灵的金色大眼睛。“等会再进去好不好？”

“……听你的。”亚瑟觉得自己的痴汉力再一次受到了利用。

“要试试吗？“伊万再一次俯下身，紫色的眼眸里灌进了西伯利亚的风雪，莫名的寒意却激发了金发青年热血的斗志，手被拉高扣住，阿尔的上身猛地一弹。

“试试就试试！”

再次吻到一起的唇带着顺理成章的疯狂，双手解放了的阿尔紧紧抱着伊万的脖颈往下压，舌尖压着舌根往里钻，偏着头不停变换着角度，来不及吞咽的液体自唇角滑下，显得格外色情。伊万一手探进青年厚实的衣衫里，另一只手摸索着解开自己的腰间皮带……

“轰！”

一声爆响，两个人影糅成一团滚了进来。亚瑟进得屋来，直接大字往地上一躺装死。王耀则蹦起来往水池的方向冲过去：“我勒个去死眉毛你居然流鼻血……”

刚要开车的冷战组：“……纳尼？”

 

四个人以排列组合的方式挨个大眼瞪了一圈小眼，彼此都认为装作什么都没发生是最好的选择。

王耀拼命想象自己是和亚瑟从普通的办公室走到了普通的停尸房，打开了普通的门看见普通的伊万和阿尔在做普通的尸体调查。

脑内剧场过了大约两三遍，王耀觉得差不多骗过自己了，决定抬手补一个普通的招呼：“嘿，万尼亚，小阿尔，车吃过了吗？”

……

两组人齐齐转身，向左走向右走，自找自己的活干，默默许下这辈子都不要再见的愿望。

亚瑟低头仔细分辨着勒破的手腕上纤维的痕迹：“王耀，这纹路你熟不熟悉？”

“不是SM专用的皮绳。”王耀探头瞧了一眼。

“……” 亚瑟第一反应是王耀天才的大脑可能还在当机中，第二反应是尼玛这答案有点细思恐极？

“是办公室里的窗帘拉绳。”王耀总算反应过来了，补充道。

亚瑟拿棉签轻轻刮着手腕上的零星血迹：“手腕被磨破了，如果没人动过那根拉绳的话，上面的血迹匹配会确定是不是用它绑住了安德鲁的手腕。如果是这种方式令被害人无法继续实施加害行为的话，艾莉尔小姐的谋杀罪名就坐实了。”

王耀接口道：“而且我们可以再进一步，以拉绳的材料来看，正常的触碰连指纹都无法留下，但如果动作十分大力的话，也是可以提取到表皮组织的。如果有的话，猜猜我们能读取到谁的DNA？”

“我想是达茜。”

 

“耀君请在这里稍等片刻，这种匹配很简单。”本田菊给王耀沏了杯茶，站在一边不错眼珠地盯着屏幕。

王耀捧脸：“啊~~不愧是我引以为豪的弟弟啊~~一本正经工作的男人最帅了啊！”

亚瑟有点不高兴，栽栽歪歪倚在门框旁边敲手表玩。

“报告出来了。”本田把材料递给王耀，“结果表明，拉绳上的DNA同达茜小姐之前的体检报告单上完全吻合，毫无差错。”

“你棒棒的！”王耀兴高采烈地揉了揉黑发男孩的头发，把本田闹了个大红脸。

亚瑟直接抬腿到门外打电话，完全不顾大英帝国绅士的礼仪，喉咙扯得山响：“喂——喂——我亲爱的胡子吗——（低声）卧槽还不让我这么叫你是不是人——啊，达茜挪用公司资金赌博的事情踢出来啦？哈哈哈你真能干——胡子你棒棒的！”

“亚瑟先生怎么了？”被王耀揉毛揉得十分惬意地本田抬头问。

“嘛，谁知道——”王耀飞快地瞥了一眼窗外孤苦伶仃的绿色背影，“可能是死扛吃多了。”

 

 

昏暗的审讯室里，台灯的一丝微光照亮亚瑟冷冰冰的脸，旁边坐着难得面对美丽的小姐不犯花痴的弗朗西斯。王耀毕竟没有审讯权，插着兜站在一道厚重的玻璃墙外，里面的声音倒是听的很清楚。

亚瑟把窗帘拉绳甩在案桌上。

“达茜小姐，这条绳子告诉我们你协助你的妹妹参与了谋杀。不要狡辩了，上面留有你的DNA。没猜错的话，当时是艾莉尔小姐砸了受害人第一下，然后你冲了进来，看见你妹妹和受害人扭打在了一起，于是你抓起这条绳子捆住受害人的双手，在他没有反抗能力的前提下让你的妹妹顺利地砸了第二下，第三下……我说的对吗？”

艾莉尔用眼神制止了欲言又止的妹妹：“我要找律师。”

弗朗西斯接着说道：“达茜小姐最近很需要用钱吗？似乎公司的帐面出现了严重的亏空啊？如果不是这样，安德鲁也不会抓住您的把柄威胁艾莉尔小姐发生关系，之后也不会发生那么令人痛心的事。”

达茜是个美丽柔弱的女子，丑事被揭，紧绷许久的心理防线终于崩溃，忍不住掩着脸哭出了声：“……对不起！都怪我一时糊涂！想着只是先拿钱急用，以后会慢慢还回来的……安德鲁那个混蛋，他说会替我瞒着的……他拿这个做借口威胁我跟他，跟他就算了，居然还会扯上艾莉尔……都是我的错！我的错！艾莉尔是怒火攻心做了错事，她是个好孩子，都是我的错……”

艾莉尔铁青着脸，长叹一声：“姐姐，你拿钱是为了给我的小安迪治病，是妹妹害了你……”

墙外的王耀浑身一抖，亚瑟手里的原子笔掉了下去。

“你们还是杀了人，法律会制裁你们。”亚瑟重新捡起笔，在纸上划出一道道心烦意乱的痕迹，“法庭会给你们指派律师。”

艾莉尔摇摇头，苍白着脸，一瞬间仿佛老了几十岁：“谢谢警官。我会判处终身监禁吗？“

亚瑟咬了咬牙：“安德鲁的勒索和强奸罪名在前，法庭会酌情考虑的。我想最多不超过二十年。”

艾莉尔垂下眼睛：“我是个单亲妈妈，我走了之后，小安迪只能进孤儿院吧……真的很抱歉，妈妈不能看着他长大了。”

“放心，我会替你照顾他。”亚瑟头脑一热，冲口而出。

正在交代拘捕事宜的弗朗西斯回头诧异地瞧了亚瑟一眼。

亚瑟心虚地看向墙外，王耀正上下蹦跳着试图引起他的注意。眼神接触，王耀光速贴到玻璃墙上，连比划带口型地对亚瑟“说”：

“那个孩子，算我一个！”

亚瑟低了低头，静默无言。想抬手比个OK，过于沉重的手臂却无法抬起。艾莉尔低声地抽泣起来，冰冷的铁铐声。明明案子已经结了，亚瑟的脑袋里依然乱得一塌糊涂。一锅乱粥中，亚瑟迷迷糊糊地想，王耀他，也许很想要一个自己的小孩子吧。


End file.
